1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is broadly discussed in the parent application Ser. No. 14/335,261 referenced above which discloses a self-rejecting automotive harness connector primarily but not exclusively designed to mate electrical wires or cables in a cable harness terminating in a headshell having terminals, to a dedicated receptacle connector having complementary electrically conductive contacts or pins. A more cursory overview is presented below.
2. Description of the Related Art
A full introduction to the related art is found in the parent application Ser. No. 14/335,261 incorporated by reference. The salient differences and improvements of this invention over inventions disclosed in its parent and the related art are described in the following summary.